Tanfoglio Thor .500
|set = 2 |ammotype = .500 S&W Magnum |Magazine_capacity = 26 mags -- 1 rnds |firemodes = Single charge |accuracy = 73 |recoil = 200 (Note: Cosmetic) |damage = 400 |firerate = 20 (Note: Cosmetic) |mobility = 73 |reload = 80 |penetration = 15 |effective_range = }} Overview The Tanfoglio Thor .500, or Thor for short, is a high-caliber break-action single-shot pistol which possesses higher base damage than any other weapon in the game (aside from the Knife) by a significant margin. The Thor features moderate accuracy, extremely high recoil (note: the recoil has no effect on this weapon since it is single-shot), ludicrously high damage, low penetration, a slow fire-rate (note: the fire-rate has no effect on this weapon since it is single-shot), moderate mobility, a fast reload speed, very low damage fall-off, a very good effective distance, an extremely small magazine size of 1 round, and a low amount of reserve ammunition. The Thor is a break-action weapon; it reloads similarly to the IZH-43 double-barreled shotgun. The Tanfoglio Thor .500 is an extremely powerful but extremely situational weapon. Until the player has acquired accuracy and reload speed upgrades (from Skills and Weapon Modifications), it is recommended that they do not use this weapon, as they will find it very difficult to land shots and to sustain fire. Performance Analysis Damage The Tanfoglio Thor .500 features the highest base damage in the game (aside from the Knife, Grenade, and Mortar). The only weapon which can rival its damage is the IZH-43 double-barreled shotgun when set to Double-Fire. The Thor deals so much damage that it can often one-shot low-level players at maximum range. It deals even more damage than the SV-98 bolt-action sniper rifle at maximum range. The Thor deals exactly 30% of its base damage at maximum range. This remains constant regardless of damage buffs and nerfs to the weapon. With the Kiba Arms High-Caliber Silencer attached, the Thor still deals massive damage. However, the damage reduction is huge, with the weapon losing 80 points of base damage (from 400 to 320). At maximum range, the damage is 96 points rather than 120 with the silencer attached. The Thor has quite low penetration. Still, it deals high enough damage that it can usually one shot kill enemies with low-mid tier armor. Accuracy The Tanfoglio Thor .500 is a weapon which desperately needs high accuracy in order to perform well. Since it is a single-shot weapon, the player needs to guarantee that they will hit their target on the first try, or else they will need to reload, which will leave them vulnerable to attacks. 73 accuracy isn't so bad. In fact, it's even better than the base accuracy of the M4A1 Custom assault rifle. However, bear in mind that pistols can only receive up to +5 accuracy from Skills (disregarding Clan Skills and Gunsmith Skills) whereas primary weapons can receive up to +17 accuracy from Skills. With Scout Clan Skills, pistols can receive another +10 accuracy. Gunsmith Skills can also provide a maximum of +6 accuracy (with weapon modifications equipped). Weapon Modifications can provide a maximum of +10 accuracy if the player has the Kiba Arms High-Caliber Silencer (+3) and the Leupold Mark 4 CQ/T (+7) equipped. With just the +5 accuracy Skill, the Thor will have 78 accuracy. With the best Weapon Modifications equipped, the Thor will have 88 accuracy. With Scout Clan Skills and Gunsmith Skills on top of all of this, the Thor can achieve a maximum of 104 accuracy. This can turn it into a "pocket sniper". However, realistically, novice players will only be able to achieve around 78-80 points of accuracy on their Thor pistol. This is still good but nowhere near reliable enough for "sniping". The weapon will still have good enough accuracy for close-range to mid-range combat, though. Recoil and Fire-Rate Recoil and fire-rate are completely cosmetic for this weapon. Both mechanics are only functional for weapons which fire multiple rounds per magazine. As the Thor only fires one round per magazine, these statistics are non-functional and are simply there for decoration. Reload Speed The Thor has a reasonably quick reload speed but it still strongly benefits from the +10 reload speed buff for secondary weapons from Scout Skills. Since the Thor is a single-shot weapon, its reload speed is essentially equivalent to its fire-rate. The faster you reload, the faster you will be able to dish out continuous damage. Ammunition Although the Thor doesn't seem to have a lot of ammo, bear in mind that each bullet is essentially capable of being a one-shot kill (with body-shots). As such, with 26 magazines in total, and each magazine holding a single bullet, the Thor is capable of killing a maximum of 26 people with its entire ammo supply. If the player acquires the +2 pistol mags rental Skill from Scout Skills, then the Thor will only receive +2 total ammo. The Thor is the weapon which benefits the least from this Skill. The weapon which benefits the next least is the Sawed-Off IZH-43 secondary shotgun, which only receives +4 total ammo from the Skill. Performance Comparisons The Tanfoglio Thor .500 closely competes with the TIS Desert Eagle, Colt Python Elite, and Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter. W-Task Achieving 250 longshots will unlock the W-Task. It will unlock a scope and a camo. W-Task Overview Customization The Thor can be customized with collimators, optics, silencers, and muzzle-brakes. The Thor's sight attachment rail doubles up as its default iron sights. The Thor has access to three different optics and a single silencer. Notably, two of the optics and the silencer can be acquired independently of the W-Task (which provides access to a single optic). The Thor cannot equip tactical devices. Thor.jpg Gallery Aim.gif|Thor aim animation Switch.gif|Thor switch animation Shoot.gif|Thor shooting animation Reload.gif|Thor reload animation Aim shoot.gif|Thor aiming shooting animation Trivia * The ragdoll effect is more extreme when a headshot is made, making players "fly".Fyling ragdolls * The gun's name is Tanfoglio Thor as the manufacturer is Tanfoglio, the Italian gun manufacturing company, but it is referred to as "Tangfolio Thor" in game. * On 11 September 2015, there was a sale with 2000 Thor's that one could buy forever just for 149 gp. References Category:Pistols Category:Tier 2 Category:Customization Category:Premium Weapons Category:Article Stubs